


The Death To Ruin It All

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cryogenics, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Killing, Lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"but could you imagine distraught locus, with a dead Felix in his arms being told this wouldn’t have happened if he had just been a better soldier"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death

**Author's Note:**

> this story will probably stay pretty short through out its whole time, its a fleeting idea that will probably be chased away by the next episode
> 
> also Locus = Luke (im not a big fan of fan names either but i needed this to point out the difference in relationships and Locus's sanity
> 
> (edited)

Luke stayed on the battle field. After everything was through, He stayed. He stayed and he had never regretted anything more. Felix was dead, and nothing could help him now. Felix had been dead for two days, and Luke couldn't leave his body there. Felix had taken an energy sword to the chest, being quickly cauterized and sliced open at the same time. It was painful to watch but locus hadn't been there in time, he missed the opportunity to kill the thing before it sliced Felix's being open and closed at the same time.

Felix had been dead for three days now, but Luke couldn't stand to leave his body there, so he stayed.

Luke has stayed with Felix's cold dead body for a week. Luke knows his armor won't keep him alive for much longer, his suit wasn't the highest quality mark, Luke knows that, he also knows he should find food, look for shelter, and look for the stranglers in war. The fight was over, Their team had won the planet over, they didn't have the best armor, and the convenient they had fought were strong but they were few, a hand full grunts, a few more elites, a few jackals, and only two hunters Luke found it important at the time to learn their species names, it made them more human and less scary. But now his CO was dead and their was no humanity left for them. Luke would never be able to look at them the same way again.

Felix had been dead for a month now, but Luke still stayed.

 

Felix had been dead for two months now, and Luke had left.

 

Felix's body had been buried for two days now, and Luke was terrified.

Luke has been dead for two months, but he still stayed living.

Locus had taken his CO's advice, Locus became his armor. Locus was good at what he did. Locus was truly, nothing more than a gun, nothing more than armor, because that got people hurt, and whats worse when that lies on your mind forever


	2. To many feel-ixs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and along comes Hargrove who wants a job done sure locus had heard the stories everyone knows, he asks him if he can bring Felix back and he does, this Felix isn't perfect he isn't the real Felix and Locus knows that, but locus still tries his hardest to resemble the relationship they once had, perfect flow doesn't come anywhere close to immediately and locus knows that if Felix were still around he would be able to mesh so much easier with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this will probably update pretty sporadically there's no set schedule and will probably update when i finish the chapter

Locus had been away from the planet for 3 months now, He was currently in a bar, Locus found drinking himself into oblivion was a lot easier than dealing with himself or his problems in the entirety. Another patron walks in, not usual, but the murmured words and gasps from the others were. Locus didn't bring himself to look over until he sat right next to him. His suit freshly pressed, nails shaped and manicured, he smelled of old man and lilacs, and that was business smile if Locus had ever seen one

Locus listened to the proposition with limited interest this bar a known place for thugs to get paying jobs. Locus had even taken a few and considered staying here, this seems like the kind of place filth lived and Locus agreed he was nothing more. 

Locus wasn't interested in money or fame, but the man with his talk of money and global power brought back to Locus exactly who this man was. This man was Malcom Hargrove powerful business man, political power, He needed nothing more than the knowledge he did some work in cryonics. Locus knew what he wanted, what he needed back. Locus would have Felix back sooner than he had even left him behind.

~~~

Locus did not appreciate the way they handled his body, carefully buried with the flowers Locus had last left on their way to wilting. Locus had killed the few who dared drop or mishandle Felix's body. Felix was a magnificent soldier and deserved to be treated with respect, and if these foot soldiers refused to give him such respect, their body's wouldn't be returning.

~~~

The work they did to make Felix as fast as they could ended in mistakes in his appearance and personality, though that might have mostly been Locus's fault for giving insufficient data.

~~~

Locus has taken Felix on several differing missions now. Felix is faster, but cant draw as quick, sharp in the mind but not sharp in battle. Locus is so happy to see this fake that he's almost working to hard to protect this copy of his partner. This Felix had a much smarter mouth, past Felix was sharp witted this Felix is sharp tongued.

They don't work together as well as they once did. Felix takes his actions as over protective and useless. Locus knows that this Felix will never mesh well with him, but he still tries. Locus tries so hard because that's what Felix deserved. Locus will never understand why Felix died and he lived, It wasn't right. 

~~~

Felix was a hard working soldier with a love for war and violence. Locus and the real Felix had spent many nights together just looking up at the stars, while Felix would go on and on about how he couldn't wait to be a hero of war with the fame and riches it would bring once the war was finally over. No matter the number of time Locus had told him that wasn't how it worked, Felix would get this look in his eyes and they would light up like stars themselves and stare strait at them, and he would always say "i make my own destiny" rub the short military cut on Locus head and head the the tents they shared to sleep.

~~~

Locus brings Felix's impurity's up one meeting. Malcom says the more missions Locus prefects the more Felix gets fixed. Locus shuts him down before they go every time. The artificial body is light once the fake weight of the fake body is gone. The lighter the body, the easier it is to move the light materials are nothing for locus, and with every mission Felix seems to become more and more like his old self.


	3. Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So locus starts a list of all the things wrong with Felix, and he knows he shouldn't it will only make him seem less real but he does it anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started calling dead Felix, Felix prime for most of it, just figure if its under a number its talking about Felix prime and not Felix in the now 
> 
> thanks
> 
> (this will still update pretty sporadically but it might be uploading every week as I'm getting more done in insane so there's that at least)

Felix came out with three eye brow piercings, and a snake bite missing, his gauge sizes are to small, his eyebrow scar is more defined now along with his stomach showing off a completely different tattoo. 

Locus might have agreed to the missions for completing Felix, but now Locus thinks Hargrove did it on purpose. Either to just piss Locus off, or to keep him from running off with Felix and not completing the objective. Either way it's taking to piss Locus off. Hargrove refuses to start with anything big everything he changes is small tweaks to his looks, and Locus hates him for it. Locus hates this improper Felix, he was told he was getting a perfect copy and got a damaged thing in return.

1\. He doesn't smell the same.

Locus notices it when he passes by the showers. Felix isn't using the wash he's supposed to be using. Locus watched Felix prime kill over it.

2\. His hair is to long and dyed improper.

Felix primes hair was cut in a mow-hawk, how the army let it get to that length Locus never knew. Felix prime had his ways of persuading the CO that no one else knew. Locus suspects with the way his CO was, Felix would probably bring him elite skins.

3\. His nose is crooked to the wrong side.

Felix primes nose had been broken several times. Most of Locus's squad mates hated Felix. He was the CO's golden boy and Felix flourished in the praise. The others hated him for it and would pick fights constantly. Locus was always there to patch him up though.

4\. His face is to angular.

Felix prime wasn't hard shapes and angles, he was soft faced and looked easy to trust. It was what made him deadly, his cute face and his ability to make a 'friend' out of anyone.

5\. He wasn't the right weight.

Felix prime carried his weigh with class. Felix wasn't a master of hand to hand combat, or any combat. Felix used speed and his knives to take his opponents out. He wasn't a rippling muscle factory nor was he completely barren of them. 

6\. He doesn't care for his knives.

Locus found this one to be the worst of them all. Locus has seen Felix prime take without giving for those knives. Felix's knives meant the world to Felix, Felix would have rolled over in his grave to see his knives handled with such disdain.

7\. He doesn't want to return home

It's a softer memory this time, something long forgotten. The time they sat together on the pelican. Felix prime was always looking up at the stars, says they reminded him of home, and nothing but home but at the same time the very absence of home itself. Locus never understood him, still doesn't understand. Felix was a dreamer, someone who dreamed of heaven and hell and everything in between. Someone who had such high hopes and dreams that he glowed when he talked about them. Someone who when Locus first met him on his home planet was cutting a heavy drug dealers dog free while he sat 5 feet away sleeping. The dog was constantly in dog fights a pit-bull mastiff breed. He was malnourished and had previous dog bites that didn't look right. They ended up running away from the big guy together, Locus did not want to stick around once he woke up whether he was an accomplice or not, the big dude was scary and well known and could easily take 16 year old Locus down. Locus didn't see those bright eyes and crooked smile again till basic. speaking of

8...

Locus got to 57 before he stopped, command was calling and he needed to be there. Soon he was going to drag this Felix in to have his scars replaced. Locus was not looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything you guys have questions about? I just started writing not that long ago and I'm not really sure what I'm doing so are there any questions you have about the story line?

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
